A Person's Choice
by xXxPadfootxXx
Summary: Three Bayville mutants band together to help one of Kitty's friends who has been found to be a mutant. When the four create their own 'underground' sanctuary, and troubled mutants join their quest to help, they're in more trouble then they think.
1. Default Chapter

A Person's Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Unfortunately. If I did, I'd be having a tea party with Gambit, Bobby, Roberto, and Logan. -dances while thinking of Logan in a flowery hat- Also, there will be several new mutants on the scene that I control. MWA!  
  
Pease Review! I don't mind flames, but I prefer the nice, encouraging ones. Speak your minds. (  
  
Chapter One: Changes  
  
The rushing water from the sink drowned out Katie McCullough's subdued humming as she washed the dishes from dinner. The house stood still, her parents out for the night while the 17 year old babysat herself.  
  
She was fairly plain looking, but honest and kind, with freckles and sandy hair down to her waist. Her hands were small and quick, body frame delicate that deceived her kick-ass moves when she put her mind and body to work.  
  
Spinning in a circle, holding a handful of spoons, she let her bare feet slip a little on the floor as she opened the cutlery drawer. Setting them in lightly, she cradled a few plates in her hands and put them in another cabinet. That's when the incident happened and something unexplainable.  
  
She heard the door open, and heavy footsteps. Freezing, Katie turned slowly to stare into the dark hallway, shadows dancing in the light from the kitchen. Two darkly clothed men were standing in front of the open door, talking. She saw the flash of a knife and her blood ran cold.  
  
Shit! Was all she could think. There had been several kidnappings and burglaries in her Illinois home lately. It appeared hers was next.  
  
Gulping, she ducked underneath a table, her hand fumbling for the phone. She ended up grabbing onto a hairy wrist that jerked her onto the cold, tiled floor. With a scream that was muffled by the hand attached to the wrist, Katie stared into the man's dark, cold green eyes with fear, her own light blue ones alive with fright.  
  
What happened next would change her life.  
  
She could see herself in his eyes. The thoughts in her mind raced as she saw the dagger in his free hand coming out. She felt a strange power coming from inside herself, and almost on impulse, Katie tightened her muscles and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she felt the man drop her and the knife. She raced to grab it, and clunk the one guy on top of the head, as well as give him a ferocious kick. With a wild feeling in her heart, she raced for the other, who had been stashing her family's things in a bag.  
  
It was like he hadn't seen her. She knocked him out swiftly and silently, and dragged them both outside, making sure to roll them down the hill outside. She came back into her house panting slightly.  
  
As she entered the door, her eyes fell down onto the knife. Now, this knife had a little blood crusted in the corner, a little smudged, but still, she should have seen herself staring back. Instead, she saw the area around her, but not herself.  
  
With a cry, she dropped it, and ran to her room upstairs, staring in awe and shock at her feet and hands. She couldn't see them, to think of it now, but she could feel them perfectly.  
  
Katie slammed the door to her room, and stared in the mirror. Nothing stared back. Straightening, the frightened girl considered what went on. She had shut her eyes and tensed her muscles a little when the man had dropped her, all surprised.  
  
That must be the way.she thought a moment, and shut her eyes again, tensing her muscles. She felt the feelings subdue, and opened her eyes, staring at her normal reflection in relief. Several more times, she tried it, sometimes just tensing her muscles, or thinking about invisibility, and it happened or went away. Made her tired though.  
  
"What does this mean?" She said aloud, staring at herself. Was she a ghost? She always thought ghosts were cool, having read three million point two ghost stories herself, but she'd rather read about them. A monster.? No.a mutant. That was the answer.  
  
Almost tripping over herself, she scrambled into her computer chair. She had a message to send. Her old best friend, Katherine Pryde, Kitty, was a mutant. Before she had gone to that place, she hadn't even told Katie. But the news had shown up on TV.Katie had kept by her, though she was overly cautious and nervous about talking to Kitty, who could phase through things, like a ghost almost.  
  
But Katlyn Elizabeth McCullough was almost ghost like herself. Time for Kitty and her to start talking.  
  
***  
  
Kitty Pryde, the teenage valley girl mutant, stared at her computer. Rogue was across the room, the untouchable goth, a mutant as well, reading silently. The hour was late, but Kitty was a party girl, and Rogue was suffering from nightmares lately.  
  
The Xavier Institute For Gifted Children was quiet at the moment, most asleep, with the exception of a few constant pranksters. In other words, Bobby was laying down a practical joke Jubilee would find very disturbing at 3 o'clock in the morning.  
  
With a frown and wide eyes, the brown haired girl looked over at her roomy and one of her best friends. She looked up, and raised her eyebrows, "Somethan' ya want, sugah?" Her Southern drawl was tired.  
  
Kitty rubbed her forehead, "Ummm.like, Rogue.come here a sec, alright?" Her voice was worried, so Rogue came over. She stared at the screen, an Instant Message box on the screen.  
  
It read this:  
  
xGhostxGirlx has entered the chat room  
  
xGhostxGirlx: Kitty its Katie, omg, im so freaked. im a mutant, i think, i just got attacked by these sobs and I went all invisible and i can turn it off and on and omg im like so freaked, help! I don't want my rents to find out, please help Kitty! they don't like muts and im scared!  
  
Kitty bit her lip, "Rogue, what are we going to do? I'm her friend, I have to help her, but believe me, her parents would seriously freak out if she told them she was a mutant. They hated me as soon as they saw the footage on the TV. They, like, went ballistic."  
  
Rogue, however, was staring at the screen, "Invisible? Intrestin' powah. Well, whaddya think? Y'all are right, we parent's wouldn' be tah happy.shoul' we tell tha Proff'?"  
  
Her friend shrugged, "But it's the parents decision whether the mutant can come or not, and even if they sent her away, they wouldn't let her join the Institute. They'd rather keep her locked up forever then let her join, and I, like, quote 'a school of freaks'.  
  
Rogue shrugged, "Tell her at run away or sumthan." She gave her a lopsided grin, "Ah'll join her. Ah'm not to happy here mahself!"  
  
Kitty, however, took Rogue's joke rather seriously, "Maybe, like, she could.hey, I could come to, and we could totally start our own Institute without parental permission!"  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrows, "Hon, I was kiddin', but ya know, it maght not be tha' worst idea you've come up with."  
  
The one called Shadowcat grinned, "Sounds like fun! But it'll take, like a totally huge amount of work, and it'll all be a big secret." She looked worried again.  
  
Rogue shrugged, "With your big mouth, ah don' think we'll even get offa tha' groun', Kitty. But, hell, Ah'm ti'ed of dangah room and Bayville. Le's get outta here."  
  
Kitty beamed at Rogue, "Then, we're like, officially going to be independent women! Just like when we were Sirens." She chuckled at the 'girl power' phase the Institutes young woman had gone through.  
  
With that, she sent a message back.  
  
***  
  
shadowkitten: ghosty, its cool. me n rogue, nother mutant and like great friend have a plan. u can run away with us, were gonna start our own mutant kick-butt group cause the proff wont let anyone join without ur rents permission unless ur an orphan or sumthin, k? u cant hide ur powers from ur rents 4ever so heres the plan, u me n rogue are gonna meet up at the station outside of town, k, bring money and stuff. in one week, aight?  
  
XGhostxGirlx: k, cool, kitty thanks so much im so freaked tho.  
  
shadowkitten: no prob, Katie, anything for a friend. Jus don touch rogue.  
  
XGhostxGirlx: alright, I wont.  
  
Shadowkitten: now that ur a mutant, u gotta have a cool nickname, rogues is.rogue, I guess, and mine if shadowcat(as the login name suggests)  
  
XGhostxGirlx: lets just stuck with ghost, k? I like that name. : )  
  
shadowkitten: lol, sure, ill see u in a week, k? bye ghost  
  
shadowkitten has left the chat room  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. It's short and smucks, but deal peeps, I have writers block. :P 


	2. Flight and Reunion

A Person's Choice  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, so don't rag. BAH!  
  
Chapter Two: Flight and Reunion  
  
The week went by surprisingly smooth for Rogue and Kitty. They attempted their normal statuses with much struggle at the bubbling excitement formed over: We're running away!  
  
Even the Institutes two telepaths couldn't have guessed that Kitty, the Valley Girl/honors student would be running away to join up with Katie McCullough, aka Ghost, as well as Rogue, the untouchable Goth and starting a sort of Institute of their own.  
  
Even Logan didn't see it coming.  
  
Finally, the night the two would fly came on swift wings.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Rogue stuffed her last shirt into one of her two duffel bags and looked at Kitty, who was just zippering her up. Both had their purses jammed with cash and coins that they had carefully saved and earned themselves. That money would start their new life. Together, they had nearly 500 dollars, enough to get to Katie and anywhere else, except maybe Australia.  
  
Kitty sighed, and shifted her own three bags into different hands and on her shoulder. With a soft smile, she leaned over towards her roomy, and whispered, "We could use a Jamie right now, to help us, like, with our stuff. C'mon, Rogue, lets-" However, Rogue had frozen, a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Mah Gawd! Ah forgot Jamie!" As quietly as possible, she raced towards the little boy's room. He had stolen her heart, and the two were close. Now she was going to break it. But not without a goodbye.  
  
"Jamie?" She breathed, stepping into the dark room. The small form of the boy stirred quietly, and he sat up, "Huh? Roguey?"  
  
"Yep, it's me, lil' gah. Ah'm here ta say g'bye." She bent down and hugged him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, touched with the traces of the heavy makeup she wore. She always smelled nice, if wasn't for the makeup. Like Southern food and books and outside.  
  
"No, Rogue!" He hissed, and grabbed her black gloved hand, "Don't go without me, please, where are you going, can I come?"  
  
"Shhhh, chil'." She soothed, brushing his hair from his face, "Ah'm gonna rescue a mutant wih' Kitty. We're runnin' away, darlin'. We won' be comin' back, we're gonna start our own lil' Institute. Don' tell anyone-"  
  
"Let me come!" His big eyes pleaded with her. Rogue felt the familiar tug at her heart strings, and sighed, "Jamie, Ah don' know about this, y'all could get hurt or-"  
  
He sat back grumpily, "That's what everyone says, but it's not true! I can take care of myself, please, please, please, please-"  
  
"Okay! Y'all can come, lemme tell Kit', you bettah get packed an' dressed, an' not make a peep, now go!"  
  
He saluted her sharply, and whacked himself in the head. Three other Jamies fell out, and they noiselessly start packing for him.  
  
With a sigh, the southern gal left the room, only to find Kitty waiting outside the door with a smirk, "Nice one 'Roguey'." Her expression softened, "Really." They shared a grin, and waited for Jamie. When he emerged, fully clothed with two bags, they took off.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Logan stirred in his sleep. What the hell was that? His keen ears caught something briefly, and he sat up in his bed, instantly alert. For a few moments, he sat perfectly still, then ran his fingers through his dark hair.  
  
Just the wind.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Kitty and Rogue panted a little as they looked at Jamie, who put his hands on his hips, "You guys tired already? Babies!" He tossed the words scornfully over his shoulder, and rubbed his head. They were standing next to a highway, on the cool, dewy grass. But the smell of gas from a passing truck was giving the child a headache. "But even I'm a little tired. Can't we have stolen Scott's car?"  
  
Rogue giggled breathlessly, "Ah'd lahke ta see his face in tha' mornin'."  
  
Neither of them noticed Kitty, who had an unmistakably sly look on her face, "It'll be about an hours drive to the train that'll take us to Katie.Who says we can't have a ride to the station.?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Jamie gulped.  
  
"Kitty, what are you."  
  
Rogue jumped, "Gawd! Yo'r brilliant, Kit, le's go!"  
  
With a wild laugh, Kitty grabbed onto Rogue's gloved hand and Jamie's soft one, and raced towards the highway. Jamie squealed with fright, and the boy shut his eyes tight. However, Kitty merely sailed into the trailer of a truck going by.  
  
Rogue laughed, and settled on a crate filled with oranges, "This is tha' lahfe, ain' it, y'all?"  
  
With quick victory dance, Kitty plopped down as well, "It is. Jamie, you can, like, open your eyes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do it, or Rogue will touch you."  
  
"C'mere, sugah, Ah jus' wanna give ya a lil' kissy!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
And that was how their conversation lasted all the way to the train station.  
  
From there, they reached Illinois.  
  
And Katie.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Katie anxiously scanned the crowd. People from her home were there. She gave them uneasy glances, and pulled her jacket's black hood down a little farther. She had taken the liberty of concealing herself as much as possible, but she was afraid it wouldn't work. Her parents were out late again, but they'd be coming home soon. She could just turn invisible, but.  
  
The thoughts were forgotten however, as she caught sight of a bouncing brown ponytail and a girl's voice, "Like, try and find Katie, okay guys? Jamie, don't get lost."  
  
She ran through the offensive people, and impatiently tapped the girl on the back. Turning slowly, the familiar and pretty face of Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat, stared back at her, grinning, "Katie!"  
  
They hugged tightly, tears in Ghost's eyes. She stepped back to look at Kitty, who smiled widely, her face flushed. She was the same old Kitty, but different. More confident, wise, almost. Glancing up, she took notice of the two standing behind her friend. One of the people was a kid, only 12 or 13. He had the biggest, cutest smile she had ever seen. Resisting the urge to giggle, she looked up the other one, a girl. She had both hands on the kid's shoulders, as if protecting him. She was a Goth, with two toned hair and black gloves.  
  
But her emerald green eyes were the most mournful things she had ever seen.  
  
Before opening her mouth, the boy stuck out his hand, saying, "I'm Jamie! Your Katie right?" she nodded, and grinned all over again. The older girl broke in, "Ah'm Rogue." She gingerly put out her hand, and Katie shook it. She felt a solemn presence.  
  
Kitty broke the spell, "Well, like, where do we go next?"  
  
"California!"  
  
"Ugh, to many earthquakes. How abou' ova in Pennsylvania?"  
  
"BOOORING! I say New York-"  
  
"Kitty, we just left there!"  
  
Katie giggled. Interesting conversation.  
  
Breaking into the bickering, she said with a shrug, "Ummm.what about.Delaware?"  
  
They stared at her. Rogue shrugged, "Sounds fahne ta me."  
  
Kitty and Jamie both nodded. Katie felt almost in the lead, "Delaware it is then."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The train ride was probably the most fun any of them had had in years. Lots of laughing, joking, talking, teasing, and getting to know each other. Rogue's face even held the shadow of a genuine smile.  
  
Katie was seated next to Jamie, who kept poking her. Kitty was leaning forward, and kept stepping on Rogue's foot. The girl would seem angry, and pretend to strangle her.  
  
Eventually, Katie stopped her teasing thoughtfully, and said in a low voice, "So...um, like what's everyone else's power? Kit, I know you can walk through walls, but.Rogue, Jamie?"  
  
The kid spoke up first, "I can multiply myself. Move over and I'll show you!" Katie nodded, and scooted over a seat (Three in a row). Jamie looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone watching, and hit his head gently. An exact replica of himself fell onto the other seat and onto Katie. She shrieked, and laughed wildly, "That's so cool!"  
  
He giggled, and pulled the duplicate back into himself, "Told ya!"  
  
"Rogue?" Katie turned her gaze onto the Goth, who had become more serious for the moment. Her name fit her. No last name, no middle name, or identity, just Rogue.  
  
The Goth quietly brushed a white streak behind her ear. It promptly swished back. Removing on of her gloves, she stared at her pale fingers, "Mah powers? Well.Ah'm an untouchable. Mah skin sucks tha' lahfe force outta anotha person or mutant. Powahs, mem'ries, thoughts, feelings.All mahne." She looked up, "Those feelin's an' thoughts an' memories stay inside mah head. Get's crowded. If Ah touch ya too long, well.let's say it's only happened once before, thank Gawd. But Ah'm stuck with the person Ah absorbed permanently. It'sa very lonely place when y'all can't touch no one, even with so many people inside yo'r head..."  
  
Katie settled back into her seat. So that's why Rogue was so sad looking. She couldn't touch.  
  
They rode in silence for a long while.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Kitty broke through the sleepy air (so sleepy Jamie was napping on Katie's shoulder.) "Hey, like guys, look out the window! Wouldn't it be perfect?" The two awake mutants joined Kitty and stared.  
  
They were passing on a bride. Down about 50 feet and further nearly ¼ of a mile was the Delaware shore. Big rocks jutted out along the sand, the waves crashing against them magnificently. An old, deserted warehouse, surrounds by trees and shrubs, sat on the dirt/sand that was only 1/8 of a mile away.  
  
Katie's eyes widened, and she squealed, "It's so cool! It'd be perfect.to bad.you know.we can't be down there."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, and the now awake Jamie chuckled, "Katie, we're X- Men.we can get down, but we'll need your help!" He took on a business like tone, and said, "We'll grab onto each other. Ghost, you go invisible with us, and Shadowcat will phase us through the train. Rogue, use Carol's powers to get us down safely. Got it?"  
  
Katie was utterly confused, but Kitty clapped, "Nice plan, Jamie, you been hanging with Logan? You used our code-name thingies."  
  
He nodded, beaming.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Ready?" Katie took a deep breath and nodded. She was clasping Rogue's hand, who held Jamie's, who held Kitty's. She concentrated briefly, and looked towards the window. There was no reflection. She looked to where she had last seen Kitty, and said quietly, "Go Kitty." She could feel Rogue's hand pulsing underneath the glove, and she was suddenly pulled foreword, through the train.  
  
Suddenly, the air was clean and fresh, gulls crying, ocean roaring. She let out a whoop, "This is so damned cool!"  
  
"Wait an' see this, Katie." She heard Rogue's voice, and then felt the falling stop. Now it was controlled falling. Flying!  
  
They soared to the ground, and Rogue deposited them gently. As she let Katie go, the others and herself came into view. Finally, the Goth herself descended lightly, bowing, "One good thang Carol's done fo' me."  
  
The others had to agree. 


End file.
